It is well known that a large business or industrial establishment requires the transmission of mail, notes and other papers between departments and individual offices or employees. Accordingly mail message stations are provided in most such establishments where such mail may be picked up. Often such stations comprise only a box that may or may not even be sectioned for quick and easy mail pick up, and the box may be flat on top so that larger packages are simply laid on its top, making access difficult into the box, and making sortment of an individual's mail a task. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.